


An Interrupted Nap

by plushsnout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, au where nepeta is at jade's house??? idek man, cats and dogs, jadenep - Freeform, nepjade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushsnout/pseuds/plushsnout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta thinks a nap would be nice before socializing with her alien girlfurriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interrupted Nap

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble I did on Tumblr as a request! I rushed a lot on this one, so the quality is probably pretty down.

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you have never encountered anything this adorable in your whole six sweeps. Who knew your new human-matesprit-slash-roleplay-purrtner was so…fluffy? Her whole room is a big mishmash of snuggle-purrlaythings, or what she calls “squiddles?” You even spot a few kitties on the wall, along with a few grainy webcam photos of you that you sent to her before you both became matesprits. It is a just a big mystery to you! Although you don’t really mind it, you think. It’s too interesting!  
But right now it’s a bit hard to think, as you are just sooo excited to be at Jade’s house! It’s a bit hard to feel excited in your condition, though. Traveling all the way from Alternia really tired you out, even with Jade’s spacey magic. You start to curl up in your matesprit’s plush pile, and even though it’s no excuse for the warm body of your late lusus, you start to fall asleep.  
Just as you are starting to snooze, you feel someone snuggling up next to you. “Pounce? Is that you?” You sleepily mumble. There is no purring to confirm that it is indeed your trusty (yet dead) hunting buddy, so you arch your back in a small kind of defense. But upon feeling a calloused, familiar hand brush back your unruly curls, you sigh and stretch out. The warm person next to you is Jade, you’re sure of it, and the hushed voice you hear a few seconds later just confirms it.  
“It’s okay, Neppy. I’m here now,” you hear Jade murmur in your ear. You’re pretty sure you’re well-rested enough by now. It’s time to face this new world with your new human-girlfurriend!


End file.
